A Different Kind of 'Jedi'
by Snow-Nightshade
Summary: Naruto is an age old ninja, forgotten by time, and here he comes to change the course of history. The jedi discover a living god on a new planet, formally neutral, and discover the one and only Naruto... join the gang as they take on the separatists and read as Naruto kicks some major butt! No pairings


Over the thousands of years Naruto had been alive, he slept through most of it. He felt that he could wake up every hundred years or so and see if the world needed him. Sometime he would wake up and have some fun like the time with a boy named Luffy and his crew. Eventually, they grew older and he left to sleep more and converse with the nine biju stuck within his body.

The earth went from primitive Shinobi to seafaring pirates and marines when the world was covered in water, to weird magical beings of fairy tales, to high tech civilization with computers and cell-phones, to finally the age of the space exploration and colonization of other planets. As his world grew crowded and their were very few places he could hide, he jumped on a ship and got away from his home world. He was dropped off on a planet that was used as a tourist site for offworlders and he made his way to a place hidden well and guarded by wild beasts. The place Naruto settled was in a small cave on the side of a cliff. Again, Naruto developed a habit off sleeping for a hundred years before waking. Down in the city were he started visiting on a regular basic, AKA: every hundred years, a festival was thrown for their living god.

This happened for over five-thousand years, over the course he obviously wakes up to protect the people from any offworlders that try to take over in return. Finally, a republic space cruiser came along and they offer peace treaties to the people of the world named Tarsuli.

"We do not have the rights to sign these treaties." Said the elder and leader of the planet's government.

Jedi had come to be negotiators and peace makers between the republic delegation and the people of Tarsuli. "Aren't you the leader of your people?" Asked the Jedi named Obiwan Kenobi. He had come with his teenage apprentice, Anakin Skywalker.

"Yes I am, however, when my grandfather was a child, the current leader made it law that any off world treaties would be handled by our all-knowing deity." Said the old man who had a few wispy white hairs on an otherwise bald head. "You however are very lucky indeed. He will awaken in two days time were he will come a heal our sick, bless our children and give energy to the land. Every hundred years he awakens and we throw a festival to honor his coming."

The Jedi looked around and noticed the festive air around the city and they watched people flock to the city itself. "Who is this deity?"

We know him as the Namikaze-sama. Our city is already full to the bursting point and people are sleeping in the streets and in the forest, but if you need shelter, I will provide with a spare room and my sons and daughters will sleep in the same room because all of the other rooms are full of guests already. This festival is the greatest celebration our planet offers and this city was designated capital and grown to accommodate most of the population of the planet. Our wonderful deity even blesses and heals animals. In return, any species he blesses often guards his home and grow at least twenty times their normal growth."

"Well, thank you for the room but use it for people in need, we will orbit the planet for the next two days so we may meet your deity." Obiwan bowed low, "May the force be with you."

"May the god shine in your favor." The old man looked at all of the men around Obiwan. "May the god shine in all of your favors." All of the delegates nodded back and Anakin bowed towards the old man who acted young again as he readied more workers for the festival.

"Master, who do you think this deity is?" Anakin asked to Obiwan as they followed the delegation to the cruiser.

"I wouldn't know, but I think we should find out some non-biased information about this Namikaze fellow. It doesn't feel right that a single person could brainwash a whole civilization."

"So were do we go?" Anakin asked as he trailed behind his Jedi master.

"Stay here for a moment." Obiwan ran up to one of the delegates and said a few words before walking back to Anakin. "They're leaving for the ship but we're going to the direction of this deity."

Anakin just grinned and hopped behind Obiwan as they walked towards a couple speeders. They each hopped on they're own and made their way towards the nearest cantina. They parked their speeders outside and Anakin hung around so no one would steal them while Obiwan entered to get information. After about thirty minutes, Obiwan walked outside and relayed the information to Anakin so they could make their way towards the cliffs about fifty klicks outside the city zone.

They rode their speeders in relative silence but as they got nearer to the cliffs, the larger the wildlife became. Even the plants were larger than any they had ever seen. They were having to slow down as they dodged and flew under roots that were almost as large as a battle cruiser. Even the animals were larger than normal. "It seems that the water might be infested with growth hormones so don't drink the water." Said Obiwan. They finally saw the cliffs when a large tiger-like animal jumped out of the overlarge forest and gave chase.

It seemed the more they neared the cliffs the more their speeders began to sputter out and fail but the tiger grew faster and visibly stronger the closer to the cliffs were the supposed deity lived. It only took another couple of dodging before their speeders gave way completely. "Anakin jump!"yelled Obiwan as he jumped backwards towards the tiger.

Lightsaber drawn, Obiwan cut into the soft fur and pads of the tiger and cut through the sharp and deadly claws of its paw. Injured the giant cat yeowled but went for another attack before an almost forgiving energy was felt from the cliff, the tiger drew back looking sadly up at the cliff side. The giant cat bowed its head low toward the cliffs but ran away on a tender paw.

"That was beyond abnormal." Said Obiwan to himself before Anakin ran over.

"That was totally amazing! You totally made that big cat run away! It was totally awesome! You beat it back and forth but I thought for a second their it had got you."

"Anakin, I merely scratched its paw. I didn't make it run like it did. The so called deity that lives in that cliff did. It forgave the animal for trying to get us to leave. This also means that this deity is very powerful if I could feel its energy all the way over here from where it supposedly lives. We're going to fall back a ways and contact Master Yoda."

Anakin nodded and followed Obiwan back into less dense and large forest before they activated their comm-links. "Ah, commander, could you please send a signal to the Jedi council?"

"Yes sir, just a moment."

Suddenly, a little blue figure was sitting in the palm of Obiwan's hand, "Master Yoda, we are on_ for the peace treaty. We have come up with some good and bad news."

"Never good or bad news there is, only news. What to light do you wish to bring?" Asked the figure.

"The leader of this planet agrees with the treaty however he cannot sign it. It can only be signed by their deity, a Namikaze."

"Deity you say, most troubling."

"Yes, however we have found out that this deity wakes up every hundred years and people all across this planet come to the capitol to be blessed in the festival by this deity. After some searching we did discover the location were this Namikaze lives. As we made our way to were he lives the strangest things started to happen. The animals and plants have mutated to at least twenty times their normal sizes. When we neared the cliffs this deity resided, a tiger attacked us and even outran us while we were on speeders. As we got closer to the cliffs, the tiger grew visibly bigger and stronger while our speeders began to fail. We were forced to jump away less the tiger jump upon us but I activated my Lightsaber and caused a mere scratch upon its mighty paw. Once it growled in pain as if it had stepped on something sharp a calming and forgiving energy could be felt. We were still at least five hundred meters from the cliffs and this presence was strong enough it was like standing next to you when you actually portray your strength."

"Troubling this is, but talk to this deity I will. A day it will take for travel, that is. Meet me you will, so I may speak with this Namikaze, Hmm." Yoda said in is normally confusing word play.

"Yes master Yoda, we will wait for your arrival." The com-link shut off and Obiwan put the device back in a back pocket. He looked over to the impatient padawan and sighed. "We will travel back and meet Master Yoda at the city."

Anakin just nodded but bounced around with all the energy of a young teenager. They walked towards their speeders and dragged the machines out of the range of the energy so they could travel back to the city with relative ease.

xxxxxxxxxx Time skip xxxxxxxxxx

The old and wise Master Yoda hobbled out of the shuddle that had gotten him to the lively planet and walked over to Obiwan. "The deity I will speak with." Was all the small master said as he climbed onto Skywalker's back. "Lead the way."

Anakin almost looked panicked by the Jedi master hanging on his back, but followed Obiwan to the speeders to travel towards the cliffs.

Once they parked the speeders just outside of the range of the energy that permeated the area, they walked towards the cliff side. Thick roots and vines weaved interlocking patterns on the cliff face and each was wide enough to walk on. As the two Jedi masters and the apprentice climbed their way to the cave, a giant animal roared. Anakin jumped in fright but continued climbing.

Halfway up, they saw the cave opening and stood on the lip of the entrance. "It is said that he sleeps till the appointed time to awaken." Obiwan said to Master Yoda.

The small green Jedi just nodded sagely but jumped off of Anakin and walked forward with the help of his cane. "Forward,yes?" Was all he had to say as Obiwan and Anakin walked behind him. They continued down the darkening tunnel while the strange energy permeated the air. As they walked, a warm glow began forming in front of them.

They came upon a small lit chamber that held bookshelves on one side and a table with a few chairs on the other. They continued walking and another chamber was seen. This room was spartan with only a bed and a small group of cushions. Anakin looked around and saw a person sitting as still as stone on a cushion facing a painting of a weird abstract set of lines in black ink.

Master Yoda just used the force and moved a couple of the cushions to form around the meditating boy before sitting and beginning his own meditation. Obiwan raised and eyebrow but also sat down to meditate. Poor Anakin inwardly groaned before sitting down himself; unfortunately, not even ten minutes passed before he began fidgeting. Anakin fidgeted for another ten minutes before a deep resonating voice that sounded like multiple voices spoke.

"Do not move, do not think, let the energy surround and flow through you. Relax, be comfortable but do not move." Anakin scared out of his mind at the voice stopped moving even to breath. His mind forgot about the voice in less than a minute before getting angry. 'How dare some one that isn't even a Jedi tell me what to do!' Right as he was going to retort to the seated stranger, Obiwan sent a withering glare towards his young and foolish padawan.

Anakin fumed in silence for a little while longer before letting the anger pass into silence. Anakin's mind slowed down and he slowly began to fall asleep. In seconds he was out like a light and the stranger sighed. "Such a strong child."

Yoda opened his eyes from his own meditation. "Yes, agree with you I do, a Jedi I am, but a puzzle you are."

"A simple man who helps the city near here."

"Simple you are not. A man, that has yet to be seen. Who truly, are you?"

"Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze. A man who is tired of living but wants to live."

"Truth I sense in you, tired even after sleep you are." Master Yoda said thoughtfully. Obiwan just remained dutifully silent during the exchange.

"Who, my friends, are you?"" Naruto asked after a long pause.

"A Jedi I am, called Yoda by those who know me."

Obiwan took this as his turn to speak. "Master Obiwan Kenobi." Obiwan then sent a stare towards Anakin who remained silent and still.

"The young child will remain as such, for I have cleared his mind of all of the distress he holds within himself. I warn you now, you need to be the father that he never had or he will turn to the dark. You cannot coddle him as you have so far, train him to hate you but love you at the same time. He is too soft to be your chosen one." Naruto said before closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Yoda looked at Naruto and sighed a sigh which showed his age. "True he is, but tired too. Energy this conversation has taken from him. Too much for him to stay awake. Awaken Skywalker will, but a moment it will take. I sense in the force lonely this man has been for too long and an energetic friend is needed. Skywalker this friend will be. Wisdom and patience in return your padawan will learn. Come, the festival he must awaken for in less than a day."

Yoda stood up and Obiwan threw Anakin over his shoulder. As they began to walk out of the room Naruto had awakened and spoke. "I wish you to stay, I haven't had proper company in a long time. I can provide food, but I still wish for you to stay at least for a little while. Master Jedi, you were correct when you said I was lonely. Alas, I do not even know what a Jedi is. For too long have I been here, I think after this festival it would be time to pass on from this planet. But I will safeguard it from any threats that I can. In my shadow, this planet and its inhabitants have grown lax. You can lay your padawan on the bed."

Yoda chuckled to himself while Obiwan casually placed Skywalker on the bed. Obiwan turned around to see Naruto slowly stand up as if trying to move after sitting too long. Yoda chuckled some more and helped his fellow senior citizen up from the ground. "You make even me feel young again, my friend." Said Yoda as he hobbled towards a chair in the main chamber. Obiwan heard cracking and popping sounds coming from the young looking blonde as they both walked to follow Yoda in the main chamber.

"Geez, give me a few minutes and I will be back to my normal self." Said Naruto as he completely walked past a chair to stand in the middle of the floor. The two Jedi watched as Naruto stretched for a bit and while his joints cracked loudly enough that both Jedi winced, Naruto flipped forward to do a handstand on his index finger. Obiwan's jaw dropped as Naruto began doing push-ups on his finger. "How are you staying upright?!"

Naruto just grunted foe a few seconds until the action became smooth again. "Lots of practice. Plus, I control every inch of my body and it doesn't rebel against me." Naruto did a couple more blurring push-ups before switching to the other arm. "Geez, I'm a little rusty for sleeping near a hundred years."

"So the townspeople really were telling the truth that you visit them every hundred years. You've turned into their deity."

"Oh, I didn't mean for that to happen, I just liked to go down there every hundred years to heal people. I always thought that I just arrived on a holy day every time to worship their religion. I thought thought that it would be okay to heal people on such an important day. Know what I mean?"asked Naruto as he stopped doing the one handed push-ups and bending backwards until both his elbows and feet were flat on the ground. Obiwan winced as he heard Naruto's spine crack all along the joints. "Ah, I feel a whole lot better." Said Naruto to himself as he began to twist his body in fashions seemingly impossible even for a Jedi.

During one such impossible feat, Anakin walked out and flinched in horror at the configurations Naruto's body was going through. "Ah, you're awake. Sorry 'bout earlier but you seemed a bit on edge." Said Naruto from where his face was positioned near the floor.

"How are you doing that?!" Anakin exclaimed after a few seconds to let the images actually process in his mind.

"Lots and lots of practice." Naruto used his arms and flipped upright in a slow muscle agonizing manner before speaking again. "How would you like to have a 2,950,000 year old friend?" Naruto asked as he turned towards the dumbstruck Anakin.


End file.
